


First Times

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Shot, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, brief mention of homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, General Hux wakes up with Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka in his bed. Initially thrilled at the outcome, Hux soon discovers that things aren't as simple as he'd hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts).



Hux awakes a good half-hour before his alarm and he swings an arm over to switch it off. Rolling onto his other side, he smiles at the sleeping form of Dopheld Mitaka.

         The young officer is shirtless, with a sheet scrunched up under one arm and slung loosely around his waist. He appears more relaxed than Hux has ever seen him, serene and supremely unconcerned. In _Hux_ _’s_ bed.

 _Finally,_ he thinks. This is followed shortly by wondering prospectively about the lieutenant’s stance on morning sex.

         As if sensing watchful eyes on him, Mitaka stirs and flutters his dark lashes. The sight toggles a switch somewhere in the hind portion of Hux’s brain. _This could be the start of something._ He can see himself waking up with this man again and again.

         “Hmm?” Dopheld murmurs groggily, half question, half verbal stretching.

         “Good morning. I hope you slept well.”

         The lieutenant rubs his eyes and sits up with a groan. He raises one hand to clutch the side of his head.

         “Hangover?” Hux inquires as he lights his first cigarra of the day.

         “Ah, hell,” Mitaka grumbles. As he comes to full consciousness, his eyes dart repeatedly to Hux—his face, his bare chest, his surely rumpled hair. It’s been two standard years since they met, and Mitaka has never seen Hux in anything less than a professional state. “Did we—” Dopheld pauses to take a shaky breath before reforming the question. “We had sex, didn’t we?”

         “Yes. Do you not remember?”

         “Oh, Maker.” He hugs himself tightly, bringing the edge of the sheet up to his chin. “Yes, I’m remembering. Shit.”

         “Is everything alright? Do you… regret it?” A bit bitterly, Hux figures the question of morning sex has been answered in the negative.

         Gesturing to request a cigarra of his own, Mitaka delays his answer. Instead he lights up and slips out of the bed, trailing a plume of smoke as he stands in his briefs, socks, and nothing else. Hux can’t help but admire him like this, troubled though he appears. Dopheld turns to the port and finally speaks. “It was my first time,” he admits to the stars.

         “Your first time bottoming, or—”

         “My first time _first_ _time_ , Hux.” He lightly massages his left temple. “I was a bloody virgin yesterday.”

         “Oh.” Then, weakly, “How was it?” Hux’s brain scrambles into motion, all the while shouting at him. _Shit—you_ _’re a bloody idiot, Hux—but I didn’t know—How could I—_

         Shrugging, Dopheld answers, “I’ve nothing to compare it to. All I know is it wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

 _Why didn_ _’t you tell me before? Why drop this on me now?_ Hux moves to stand beside Dopheld at the window, maintaining a polite distance while still being close enough to notice the small furrow between the younger man’s eyebrows. He wants to kiss that spot, to see if it might help him relax and also just to touch him. Quietly, he asks, “How was it supposed to be?”

         “Special.” Mitaka snorts, letting out twin gusts of smoke from his nostrils. “I’m not saying I was waiting for my future husband, but it should have been with someone I was in a committed relationship with. Someone I loved and trusted.” He gives Hux a pointed look as he concludes, “It shouldn’t have been a drunken fumble with my commanding officer.”

 _Is that all it was?_ Hux’s stomach plummets. He woke up with the thrill of finally bedding the man who has become the primary source material for his fantasies, but Dopheld Mitaka woke up beside him, apparently feeling as though he’d thrown away his virginity for nothing real. “I’m sorry you regret it.”

         “And you don’t?”

         “I regret that you are unhappy about it. Otherwise, I’d be highly satisfied.” He know he sounds cold and distant, but he always does unless he’s drunk or in bed with someone. After spending years working to eradicate any sign of emotion from his demeanour, it takes a great deal for him to fully express what goes on in his mind.

         “Oh. It was—how was I?”

         Hux steps in close and without thinking, reaches out to brush a strand of hair out of Dopheld’s eyes. He hopes this much is acceptable. “You were a revelation, Dopheld.”

         “It was alright, then?”

         “Are you not hearing me? It was how I always imagine sex with you should be like when I touch myself. But better because you were actually there.”

         “Oh.” Smiling weakly, he concludes, “Well, that’s something, I suppose.” Sighing heavily, he walks back to the nightstand to crush out his cigarra in the ashtray.

         “Now I know you don’t have any comparative data points, but… What is your take on it?” Had the entire night been an exercise in pointlessness?

         The edge of Dopheld’s mouth twitches upward in a way that could just as easily be the beginning of a sneer as a smile. “You sound so clinical, Hux. But I got off, didn’t I?” He peers around the room, looking for the clothing he’d shed in such a rush last night. “And at least it didn’t hurt like I thought it would. To start, yes, but not for long.”

         Hux nods. “I know. It gets easier, too. One learns how to relax at the right moments.”

         “You’ve also… done that?” Dopheld asks, having located his off-duty shirt and trousers partially hidden underneath the bed. He shakes out some of the wrinkles in the cloth and begins to dress.

         “Yes. I enjoy it both ways.” Hux coughs into a fist in an attempt to reroute his physiologic reactions away from developing an erection. _Don_ _’t think about Dopheld fucking you, because that’s never going to happen._ Before his frontal lobe is informed of the offer he’s about to make, he speaks again. “Look, I know this wasn’t an ideal beginning for you, but I’d like to keep going. We could have a go at a proper relationship.”

         Dopheld’s shoulders jerk and his whips his face toward the general. “Don’t ask me out simply because you feel bad for me.”

         “I don’t! That is, I do feel bad for you, but that isn’t why I’m asking you out. I genuinely want to see where this goes.” Examining himself, he finds this to be true.

         Again, that derisive snort that makes Hux’s chest tighten reflexively. “You’d fraternise with a junior officer?”

         “I’d gladly fraternise with you. Let me try to do this right. Please.”

         Dopheld sighs, looks up at the ceiling, and blinks multiple times in a row. “All right. You can take me out to dinner tomorrow.” At the door, he hesitates and asks, “Would you kiss me before I go?”

         Hux leans in and keeps it chaste, savouring this small consolation and expecting little else in the future.

 

 

Once Dopheld leaves, Hux slumps against the wall of the entryway and slowly slides down to the floor. Pulling his pack of cigarras and sparker from the pocket of his robe, he sets them beside his slippered feet and starts right in on his brooding session.

         During the first cigarra, he’s angry about not being told, about the way Mitaka dropped this crucial information on a man not quite awake. Did he have no idea what sort of impact that might have on a person? Sulkily, he wonders what sort of relationship one can have with someone who neglects to inform a partner of his own inexperience. What else might Mitaka conceal from him, simply to avoid awkwardness or an argument?

         While he smokes down the second, a sense of guilt increasingly gnaws away at the edges of his mind, sneaking ever closer to the forefront. He ought to have taken the time to talk more about what it was they were about to do—not waited until Mitaka were half-naked in his arms before proposing sex. Even earlier than that, he should have made it clear that he’d wanted the lieutenant long before they knocked drinks back together, that last night had been more fulfillment than fumble for him.

         The third cigarra sees Hux in a quieter and sadder state of mind. He wishes he could take it back, that they could truly start over together, and that he could eventually give Dopheld the first time he’d always wanted.

         By the time he stands, brushing ash off his pyjama pants and striding to the shower, Hux has resolved to do his damnedest to be a gentleman and improve on his mistakes. He has a second chance, and he intends to make good on it.

 

 

In the shower, though, his mind drifts through snippets of the previous night.

         He remembers the way Dopheld had leaned back against him and agreed to fuck. But he catches his hand on its way to his stirring cock and freezes, reminding himself that the man had been an undisclosed virgin.

_“I want to fuck,” Hux whispers into the lieutenant’s ear before sucking on the lobe._

_Dopheld sinks back against Hux_ _’s chest and into his arms. “I—I’ve, oh, I don’t even—sure, let’s. Let’s fuck.”_

_“Mm. Good. Bedroom’s through here.”_

         This launches a fresh round of self-recrimination. How could he have missed that blatant hesitation, that lack of confidence? But he knows, he’d ascribed it to Mitaka’s character, to the way he often becomes flustered by the unexpected. Standing underneath the hot water, Hux reviews his missteps.

_“Top or bottom?” the redhead asks with a leer and a squeeze to the seat of Dopheld’s trousers._

_“I want—Fuck me.”_

_Grinning openly now, Hux orders,_ _“Get on your knees and spread your legs for me.”_

_Dopheld cries out when he enters, so Hux stills for a moment._

_“Are you all right? Is this all right?” He kisses Mitaka’s neck right below his jaw while the young man nods silently. Hux continues, trying to go slowly—but he wants it so badly—as the lieutenant whimpers into the pillow. Hux mumbles something about making it good for them both. He promises._

_Later, nearing climax, he is no longer holding back. Mitaka is relatively quiet beneath him, but his panting and grunting drive Hux deeper and faster._

_“Fuck, darling, you’re so good—so tight—so fucking gorgeous.”_

_“Am I?” Mitaka asks, now jerking himself and beginning to tremble._

_“Yes. Dopheld, I’m close. Where do you want me to finish?”_

_Dopheld turns his head and looks at him with a dazed stare._ _“I don’t know—I mean—where do you want to come?”_

_“It’s up to you, but I’d prefer to finish right here, in your hot little arse.”_

_A long moan issues from Dopheld_ _’s lips, and he turns to face the pillow again. “Do it, then.”_

_“Are you sure? You don’t mind the mess?”_

_“Just fucking come in me.”_

         But now he knows Dopheld had been entirely ignorant of the mess he’d agreed to. Though he’d surely learned soon enough. Vaguely Hux recalls Mitaka stumbling to the fresher after, and he hates to think of how his lieutenant must have faced the clean-up unprepared as he sobered up.

         Last night, Hux had presumed that if Mitaka were willing to take it bare, he must have understood the necessary result. How much had Dopheld done because he’d been uninhibited and eager to please?

         Hux could happily punch himself for not insisting on a barrier. At the very least, that should be a non-negotiable rule: new partner, wear a condom. Every goddamn time, no matter what. Hux vividly remembers the first time he’d cleaned up after bottoming without a barrier, remembers the utter disgust that over time had faded to a shrugging acceptance. (His boyfriend had advised him, “If someone’s gonna come in your ass, you gotta accept that you’ll have come in your ass.” To which he’d responded, “But does it have to be _bubbly_?”)

         It occurs to him that Mitaka’s major regret is unlikely to be the deposition of bodily fluids, but it horrifies _him_ that he’d more or less treated his lieutenant like a—

_A cum-dump._

         Not a phrase—or spelling—he’s fond of. But this morning, Hux is reminded of the sketchier porn he’s stumbled across on the Holonet. (“Got this straight boy drunk & filled him”) (“Used hot bitch like a condom”) (“Drugged slut thinks Im his bf”) And yes, in his weaker moments Hux has jacked off to his share of those vids, but he has always told himself they were likely recordings of consensual roleplay scenes.

         Now he feels like the sort of jackass who wouldn’t care about context, not so long as the resulting product got him off.

         Staring out through the shower stall door, Hux despises himself for that. Going back over their words, he now hears Dopheld’s lack of confidence, the deference to Hux’s preference about specifics (who topped, which position, where Hux climaxed)… Through the lens of knowledge acquired too late to change a damn thing, he understands what this meant.

         In his inexperience, Mitaka had bowed to authority.

_Abuse of station. Imbalanced power._

         Rendering last night akin to date rape.

         His eyes begin to burn.

 _You’re_   _worse than a fool. You’re a bastard._

 

After towelling off and slipping back into his robe, Hux sits at his kitchenette and takes despondent sips from his mug of caf. He remembers the days following his own first time. Sixteen—on the verge of seventeen, though—and he’d been seeing the other boy for half a year. He’d felt a bit pressured, as Deklan was two years his senior and not a virgin himself, even though he was certain Deklan hadn’t wanted to make him feel that way. He knew his boyfriend was growing impatient with things as they stood, and each time they were alone together, Armitage inched closer to _Yes_. Before long, it was Deklan’s eighteenth birthday and Armitage had agreed to renting a room together.

         The sex itself wasn’t awful; it wasn’t great, either. But it had certainly meant something.

         He’d spent the next several days musing over what precisely it _had_ meant and how different he felt, now that things were different. At first he was shocked that no one noticed a change in him, much less guessed that Armitage had just passed a major milestone in his life. Surely his eyes, his tone, his walk must have shouted that he was ever closer to adulthood. But instead he felt as though his entire social circle were on one side of an invisible barrier, and he and Deklan were by themselves on the other.

_How alone does Dopheld feel today?_

         He wants to comm the lieutenant to check in on him, but he doesn’t wish to intrude.

 

 

Dopheld walks slowly back to his rooms, keeping his eyes partially hooded to protect his brain from the throbbing that bright light causes. In the lift, he leans against the back wall and fully shuts his eyes. All he does is breathe.

         Once inside his quarters, he adjusts the lights to ten percent and steps into the sonic. Then he thinks better of it and draws a bath instead. He saves up his water ration for times just like this.

         Really, though, is it that big of a deal? He’s twenty-two, he’s a commissioned officer, and for fuck’s sake, he’s _killed_ people. Sex is something most other people have done by now. It must have been time.

         He sinks into the hot water and forgets all his questions for a good moment. He hadn’t realised that his muscles were sore until the ache dissipates from them. How much had he exerted himself last night? Because he feels exhausted, and it isn’t all from the alcohol. He’s been hungover before, but never felt quite this wrecked.

         He remembers clinging to the headboard, listening to Hux pant in his ear. Remembers pressing back rhythmically after the pain had faded and the pleasure set in. Under the water, his dick twitches between his legs, but he ignores it for now. Instead, he soaps up a washcloth and works a lather over his skin.

         Lifting his hips, he brings the cloth down to scrub his balls, taint, and arsehole. When he hits the latter, he lets out a hiss. He drops the cloth and places a bare fingertip against the spot. It’s a bit swollen and warm to the touch.

 _You shouldn’t_ _be surprised. The only thing you’ve ever put in there is a finger. Until last night, of course. When you took your superior officer’s dick._

         Sighing mournfully, he figures Hux will have little remaining respect for him after this debacle. In Dopheld’s reckoning, he came out of this looking the worst sort of slut: the one who has no idea what he’s doing.

         Well, perhaps he’ll be able to locate some self-worth between now and tomorrow evening’s dinner date.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello,” Dopheld says sheepishly at the doorway, appearing uncomfortably aware of how annoyed Hux might be with him.

         “Good evening. May I ask how you are feeling?”

         Mitaka stiffens, then relaxes. “Better, thank you. What’s the plan for tonight?”

         “As I see it, we have two decent choices for dinner: the officer’s lounge and my quarters. The decision is yours.”

         “I think I’d be more comfortable if it’s just us.”

         “I was rather hoping you’d choose to stay in.” Then, catching himself, he quickly adds, “Just for the sake of quiet, that is.”

         Mitaka barks out a short, sharp laugh that hits Hux right in the centre of his chest. “Not trying to get me alone to take advantage of me, are you, General?”

         Yes, he’s already taken advantage. He knows. But he examines Dopheld’s expression, and the young man doesn’t appear upset.

         Hux orders a three-course dinner with dessert and is informed that preparation will take an hour. “Well,” he starts, clasping his bare hands together behind his back, feeling a bit naked without his gloves. “Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

         Dopheld perches on the living room couch. “Please. Wine?”

         “Of course. Is red alright? I have a bottle brought to room temperature already.” After Dopheld nods agreeably, he steps into the kitchen to pour two glasses. Back in the living room, he hands the lieutenant one and says, “I suppose we should talk before dinner.”

         Dopheld sighs and Hux sits beside him, leaving a full cushion’s space between them.

         “I’m so sorry about how the other night played out,” Hux begins, speaking to the blank wall across from their seats.

         “Same.”

         “I know now that I ought to have asked you about your level of experience, but instead I foolishly presumed—”

         Sipping from his glass, Dopheld corrects him. “It wasn’t foolish to presume that a twenty two year old has had intercourse.”

         “Still. At the very least, I ought to have worn a barrier.”

         “Why? You _are_ clean, yes?” There’s a display of concern blossoming across Dopheld’s brow as he asks this.

         “Yes. But—the mess. It can feel like an indignity, and as you’d never dealt with that before—”

         “I coped,” the lieutenant answers with a casual shrug.

         “No matter what, we ought to have talked more.”

         “We weren’t really in the best frame of mind for talking,” Dopheld reminds him.

         “Then we should have postponed. There are always other nights.” Hux is very tempted to put his hand over Dopheld’s, but he holds back.

         “I wasn’t sure you’d be interested another night.”

         “Dopheld. This is one of those conversations we ought to have already had, but… well. I’ve wanted you for well over a year.”

         Mitaka freezes, a sip of wine left in his mouth. After swallowing, he hoarsely asks, “You have?”

         “Yes.” Hux still can’t bring himself to look at Dopheld. This feels more intimate than sex.

         “Why didn’t you—you know, say something? Earlier?”

         Hux lists the reasons he’d kept everything to himself. “Because I’m your CO. Because I was concerned about a workplace relationship. Because I was convinced you wouldn’t be interested.”

         “Oh. I guess I should admit I’ve had a sort of crush on you this whole time. Since I was first posted here. But you seemed so—” Here he pauses to search for the right word. “Unattainable. Unreachable.”

         “That’s just my professional façade. Underneath it, I’m just as driven to a romantic partnership as any other given person.”

         “This could’ve turned out so much better,” Dopheld muses. “I really didn’t want to be the sort of slut that got drunk, tripped over his libido, and fell into bed with his boss.”

         Setting down his wine glass, Hux frowns deeply and declares, “You’re not a slut. We might have made some rash decisions while not in possession of our full faculties, but that doesn’t make us bad people. Especially you.” He’s not so sure about himself.

         “By rash decision, do you mean mistake?”

         “I do not,” Hux clarifies steadily. “I mean that things went farther faster than they ought to have done.” Placing his empty glass on the side table, he finally asks softly, “But why ever didn’t you tell me?”

         “It all happened so fast, but I didn’t want to stop. First we were kissing, and then your hand was down the front of my trousers, and our clothes were on the floor, and… I wanted it. I wanted you. I thought you’d look at me differently if you knew.”

         “How might I have looked at you?”

         “Like an oddity. Or an object of pity. The poor, sad gay boy who’s never been fucked.”

         “Your body is yours alone. What you’ve chosen to do—or not do—with it, before you met me, is none of my business.”

         “So I might as well have been the cadet giving out blowjobs in exchange for higher grades at Arkanis?”

         With a smirk, Hux answers, “No, that was me.”

         Colouring abruptly, Dopheld simply says, “Oh.”

         “I had to assure my place at the top of my class.”

         “Huh,” Dopheld muses. “I just worked my arse off.”

         Hux gives the lieutenant a stony stare complete with a few dramatically slow blinks. Then, just to see if Dopheld’s face can get any pinker, he adds, “But I’m sure I’ve swallowed litres of come over the years.”

         “ _Hux._ ”

         “Maker, I do love it when you blush.”

         Under his breath, Mitaka mutters something about it likely being a common occurrence during the foreseeable future. Hux hopes that means there will be further dates.

         The doorbell chimes, indicating the food has arrived. Hux has the service droid place the dishes on the table, dismisses it, and waves Dopheld over for dinner. Then he ducks back into the kitchen to fetch the open bottle. Noting that Dopheld’s glass is nearly empty, he tops it off before refilling his own.

         “Now, one might not think of red wine when serving a light soup. I’ll admit it is a bit of a rare pairing, but I hope you’ll find it satisfactory.”

         Dopheld gives him an inscrutable look before starting in on the first course.

 

 

Looking over his finished dessert, Dopheld says, “Alright, so we’re going to see where this takes us.”

         “Yes, and I’m willing to go as slowly as you need it to take.” This may be a pointless gesture, considering what they’ve already done, but Hux feels it deserves saying. He wants Dopheld to know he isn’t demanding more than the young man is willing to give.

         “I do think I’d like to hold off on sex for a while,” Dopheld admits. “I mean the penetrative kind, not all sexual activity entirely.”

         Hux nods. “I can do that. We can take this as slowly as you need to. What is your experience level, other than the night before last?”

         “I’ve done mutual masturbation and oral. Plenty of oral—mostly given.”

         Smiling now, Hux concludes, “Well, I’ll happily sign up for all of that.”

         “How about it, then?” Dopheld asks, leaning over the table and smiling openly.

         “Look. There’s something I need to say first. To clear the air before we do anything more. And I want you to hear me out. Alright?”

         “Alright.” Mitaka settles in, resting his chin on tented fingers, the picture of a rapt student listening to a lecture. 

         Clearing his throat, Hux attempts to focus on the point he’s about to make instead of jerking off with Mitaka. “It’s this: I feel like a dick. Like I did, in fact, take advantage of you. How I behaved fell somewhere between ill-advised and date rape.”

         Dopheld opens his mouth, but Hux holds up a palm, and the lieutenant lets the general continue.

         “I’m your direct CO. We work together. There’s a power imbalance between us. I need to know that you feel capable of saying no to anything at any time, without retaliation. There.”

         “Yes, I know this is inherently troublesome. Still, I feel more comfortable with you than I have with a… partner… in quite some time.”

         “Would you say ‘no’ to me?”

         “If I felt I needed to.”

         It’s something. Still, they can’t be sure until something actually comes up. Part of him is tempted to test Dopheld’s resolution, to issue an order for too much too soon (“Strip, get on my bed, and spread your legs”). But if he did that now, it would be obvious. If he were to do so later, perhaps Dopheld would take it seriously. And what if he obeyed?

         Would Hux be able to restrain himself?

 _Of course I would,_ he tells himself. _Not a doubt._

         He has some doubts.

 

 

“What’s your opinion of porn? Have you seen any?”

         Dopheld scoffs. “Plenty. I wasn’t sheltered, just—”

         “Holding off?” Hux suggests.

         “I’ve never been in love. I always figured that ought to come first.”

         Hux admits that it probably should, at least the first time around. As it’s too late for that, he suggests, “If you’d like, we could watch some together.”

         “Yeah, sure.” His eyes widen and a hand rises to his mouth. “Sorry, I meant to say ‘yes.’”

         “I don’t mind informality in a situation like this.” Why would he? They’re not on the clock, and he isn’t entirely his on-duty persona.

         “It’s something I’ve worked very hard to… extricate from my mannerisms. When I first got to Arkanis, the other cadets all had a good laugh at my provincial accent and phrasing.”

         “So you got rid of them?”

         “More or less. Though as you just heard, I can slip up now and then.”

         Hux thinks back to their night together, and seems to remember Mitaka gasping something like, _“Yeah, give it me.”_ He really wouldn’t mind hearing that again.

         “So,” Dopheld segues. “About the pornography. Do you have something specific you’d like to show me?”

 

Hux chooses a vid that he hopes isn’t too filthy. From what he can recall, there’s oral, some prep followed by anal with a condom and a couple of good money shots. It’s pornography, yes, but it’s the sort where the participants show a measure of respect for one another and themselves and both appear to have a genuinely good time. Hux has enjoyed plenty of less classy material, but he selects this one more for Dopheld than himself.

         Once it’s playing, he sits on the couch beside Dopheld, about half a cushion’s length away but still companionably close. He doesn’t want Dopheld to feel pressured into the two of them touching, but he doesn’t want to preclude the possibility, either. Best leave that up to Mitaka.

         As one of the young men on screen starts in on a commendably enthusiastic blowjob, Dopheld gives a tiny sigh and lets his knees fall apart. Hux keeps himself from looking too closely, but a stealthy peripheral glance suggests the lieutenant is noticeably aroused. Which is good, because Hux would hate to be alone in that state.

         It’s become clear by now which man is going to penetrate the other. The top currently has two fingers sunk inside the bottom’s arse. The recipient’s back curves off the bed and he gasps—mostly for show, of course, but it makes Hux instantly overheated. He opens his collar and leans over to whisper into Mitaka’s ear. “I want to do that to you.”

         Blushing, Dopheld asks, “Yes?”

         “So badly. But not until you want it just as much.”

         “Maker, please. Let’s hold off until we just can’t anymore.”

         Hux kisses Dopheld’s cheek, just above the mole dotting his jaw. “Do you mind if I—” He finishes the question by gesturing to his lap.

         “Not at all. I… I want to watch you. While you’re watching the screen.”

         Reaching beneath the elastic of his pants, Hux takes a firm hold of himself and speaks more explicitly. “I want to put my fingers in your tight little hole.”

         “Oh, Maker—” Dopheld swallows and palms himself through his trousers.

         “Go on. Touch yourself if you want.”

         “Only if you—if you take your dick out and show me.”

         With a twist of a smile, Hux follows the request.

         “Oh, my, I forgot that you had red hair there, too. You’re bloody gorgeous,” Dopheld babbles.

         “Takes one to know one, darling.” At that the lieutenant blushes, and Hux’s cock twitches in his hand. He gives himself a slow stroke and settles back against the couch cushions. “I do wish I’d taken my time with my fingers before I got inside you. To truly appreciate that hot arse of yours.”

         “Stars. I—” Dopheld fumbles with his fly and pulls his own dick out. “Ah, Hell.”

         “Kriff, even your cursing is cute.”

         They watch in silence for a while, during which time the top unrolls a condom onto his cock and slowly—almost gently—breaches the bottom. Dopheld’s eyes flicker from the screen to Hux’s lap. The general is now unabashedly jacking off, feeling pangs of pleasure at Dopheld’s attention.

         “You know what felt good?” Dopheld asks quietly, pausing in his strokes to thumb at his slit, now moistened with precome.

         “What?”

         “When you got me ready. When you put the lube on me.”

         “And in you?”

         “Yes. In me.” Looking away, Dopheld continues speaking in halting phrases, possibly his first attempts at talking dirty. “When you put lube inside my arse. With your fingers. And—and then you played with me a bit.”

         “Did I? Did I tease your pink hole?”

         “Oh, dear. Yes. You… tapped the head of your dick against me. Then you slid it back and forth between my cheeks.”

         “You remember quite a bit for someone who’d had several drinks.”

         “I wasn’t drunk. Just tipsy enough to—not be so worried about everything. Maker, you’re bloody attractive.” He looks down at Hux’s dick. “Longer than I used to imagine, too.”

         “You used to visualise my cock, Lieutenant?”

         “Yes. When—when I was alone.” He resumes pumping his fist along his own length.

         “What else did you imagine?”

         “So much. It never took long, not when I thought of you.”

         “That’s quite flattering. I love the thought of you jacking off, thinking of me.”

         “A few times, I tried to get a finger inside myself during. To see what it would be like, to imagine it better.” Here he frowns at his failure. “But the angling didn’t work.”

         “No, that’s tricky. You either need a toy or remarkable flexibility.”

         “Of course, with a partner…” Dopheld smiles as if at a private joke.

         “Oh, yes. With a partner it’s easily accomplished. Let me know anytime you’d like assistance.”

         “You know what, Hux? I wish I’d blown you.”

         “Is that so, darling?”

         Nearly breathless, Dopheld stage-whispers, “Yes. I want to find out what you taste like.”

         Hux reaches out and traces Dopheld’s lower lip with a fingertip. “How many cocks have you sucked with these lips, Phel?”

         The lieutenant blushes briefly once again, then shrugs while he performs a mental calculation. “Ten?”

         “Mm.” Bringing his hand back, he spits in the palm before spreading it on himself. “Wish this were your drool on me.”

         Dopheld reaches for Hux’s hand and pulls it over to his mouth. He licks his lips before spitting—as delicately as possible—into the general’s cupped hand. “There. For your… intimate use.”

         “When you’re ready for it, I’m looking forward to having those lips on my dick. In the meantime, would you kiss me?”

         “Yes. Certainly.”

         “Say it like the provincial boy you once were.” He wants Dopheld to speak naturally, to feel comfortable enough to let his linguistic guard down.

         “Yeah, sure thing, mate. I’ll give yeh a kiss.”

         Their lips brush together, then lock on target. Each man keeps a hand on himself, working toward release. Hux desperately wants more, but he intends to be a gentleman now, the way he wasn’t before. The night he’d made so many assumptions that turned out to be false. “Fuck,” he drawls during a break in the kissing. “Are you getting close?”

         “So close,” Dopheld whispers, chest heaving.

         “Here, let me lie down so you can straddle me. Come on me. I want to feel it.” And watch it, too—Maker, he wants to see Dopheld shoot all over him.

         Just after he’s in position, Dopheld looks down at Hux and shudders. “Ohhh—Stars!” The lieutenant’s eyes slam shut and he sends streams of white onto Hux’s bare skin, from collarbone to ginger treasure trail.

         “Yes, that’s it, Dopheld.” After a few more tugs at himself, he’s coming as well, breathless and overheated. He gazes up at Mitaka and gives him a wide smile. Stirring the tip of an index finger through one of the pools on his chest, he marvels, “Do you always ejaculate so much?”

         “Ah. I mean, isn’t that a standard amount?” Dopheld stammers.

         “In porn, perhaps.” He dips the finger into his mouth and sucks at it. “Mm. Not bad at all. I have a feeling I’ll be eating a good deal of this.”

         “I want to try _everything_ you like _,_ ” Dopheld breathes, helping Hux up into a sitting position. “And I want you to show me.”

         “Of course. Anything you want to learn, I want to teach.”

         Cocking his head and frowning slightly, Dopheld admits, “I’ll probably be crap at it all, but—”

         “I don’t care about your starting skill level. I want to be with you while you explore.”

         “Thank you. For being understanding. I know a lot of guys wouldn’t be this patient with me.”

         “And that’s their loss.” Hux leans in for another kiss, this one unhurried by impending climax.


End file.
